


Дни, как капли янтаря

by Gavrusssha, WTF_MOSK



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Total AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_MOSK/pseuds/WTF_MOSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cоединение талантов Эрика, Чарльза и еще одного персонажа чрезвычайно полезно для хака.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дни, как капли янтаря

– Самое распространенное из заблуждений оптимизма, – сказал Эрик. – Это считать, что жизнь ставит лишь настолько сложные задачи, насколько человек – пусть даже на пределе сил – может решить.  
– Это скучно, – ответил Туман. Он болтал ногами над пропастью восемьдесят девятого этажа. На страшной глубине под его кроссовками качалось багровое облако смога. Туман не мог его видеть, но знал, что оно есть и оно багрово. Так сказал Чарльз.  
Туман поворачивал лицо, скрытое огромными зеркалками, вправо и влево, настраиваясь на вибрации линий магнитного поля.  
– Будет гроза, – сообщил он. – Часа через два.  
Ласточка, свистя, как легкий истребитель, понеслась у самого окна вниз и нырнула в смог.  
В жаркой духоте полудня усыпительное стаккато морзянки, наконец, прекратилось. Чарльз высунул радостную всклокоченную голову в окно.  
– Йо-ху-ху! – прокричал он. – Вышло! Сорок шестой ответил!  
Эрик сплюнул вниз, в смог, привалился к оконной раме и скрестил на груди руки.  
– Рад, – сказал он холодно. – А жрать мы сегодня будем? Что на ужин?  
Чарльз закрутил взлохмаченной башкой, оглядывая нежно-розовый от серных испарений окоем.  
– Ужин – дело наживное… У нас есть работа.

***

Туман с детства был один. Не в том смысле, что он был одинок. Королем одиночества в их троице был Эрик. Даже в их троице, очень сблизившейся за последние месяцы – он обосабливался так яростно, словно это был вопрос выживания. Очень умно – в обществе телепата-то. Даже дав тысячу и одно обещание не вмешиваться в личное, Чарльз не смог бы его выполнить, его неистово интересовало личное, а сейчас личное именно их – поличувствительного слепца и игрока с металлом.

Чьим личным интересовался Чарльз Ксавье-Орсон Третий до встречи с ними и организации хэви-гангста-хака-бэнда – Туман не знал, и интересоваться не рискнул бы. Раньше он жил там, под слоем смога, в «адских семидесяти» и подъем по социальной лестнице воспринял с удовольствием. 

– Эрик, какова твоя дальность? – это Чарльз. Он роется в шкафах квартирки, гремя каким-то барахлом.  
– На спор могу метров семь, – отвечает мрачно Эрик. – Но струя рассеется, предупреждаю.  
Туман хихикает.  
– Я серьезно, - настаивает Чарльз.  
– Вопрос концентрации. Но сбить отсюда Небесный Остров не смогу, если такова твоя «работа».  
– Сегодня нет, - Эрик наблюдает, до чего белые и ровные у Чарльза зубы, а Туман, кажется, даже слышит слабый скрип эмали. У него самого нет переднего резца и левого нижнего клыка.  
Глаз, впрочем, тоже нет.  
У него есть другое.  
– А твоя, Никки?  
Туман ругается с упоминанием бога, души, чертова дерьма и дерьмовых спидов, акцентируя внимание собравшихся джентльменов на том, что это конкретное сочетание из пяти букв не вызывает у него восторга.  
– Два уровня вниз, – сообщает он прооравшись. – Уровень вверх. Двести пятьдесят шагов четко. Затем еще столько же с экспоненциальным затуханием чувствительности.  
В детстве его тестировали в институте Джобса, и он запомнил цифры.  
Чарльз слушает рассуждения об экспонентах с тем же напряженным вниманием, что и ругательства.  
– Так, – говорит он. – Мы, кажется, готовы.

***

Они выходят в коридор втроем и какое-то время чинно и благородно идут гуськом мимо чахлых пальм в кадках, поцарапанных пластиковых окон и имитирующих окна плазм. Возле плазмы с имитацией марины, Чарльз останавливается. Коридор пуст. Обитатели в рабочее время на жилом уровне редки.  
– Эрик, друг мой. Помоги мне с этим.  
«Это» оказывается наглухо привинченным с помощью ключ-болта техническим люком. Эрик вывинчивает его с недоступной глазу скоростью, двухметровый квадрат люка левитирует за кадку с пятнистым растением. За люком – металлический коридор вентиляционной ревизии. Они могу поместиться туда, почти не сгибаясь.  
Чарльз все продумал.  
– Там нет живых и электрики, – сообщает Туман.  
– Эрик, сможешь сдерживать вибрацию этой кишки? Нам не нужен шум, – просит Чарльз.  
Эрик кивает, и Чарльз лезет в кишку первым, у него на спине приторочен какой-то кулек; за ним Туман, а замыкающим, сложившись, как линейка – Эрик. Они долго и почти бесшумно идут, а иногда ползут, а иногда - скатываются по небольшим скатам. Иногда рядом с ними шумит, а пару раз Туман чует высокое напряжение, но не очень близко, практически безопасно. Скрипит резина Тумановых кедов, хлопают подметки кожаных ботинок Чарльза, Эрик напряженно сопит.

Чарльз сверяется с джи-пи-эс.  
– Вот, – говорит он. – Тут. Ложитесь.  
Они недоуменно таращатся на него, точнее, таращится Эрик, а Туман просто слегка поводит головой, как антенной установки управления Островами.  
– Можете стоять, – говорит Чарльз. ¬– Но это может затянуться.  
– Что «это»? – сопит Эрик.  
– Сервер под нами.  
– Чей?  
– Не знаю.  
– Брешешь!  
– Да не знаю я! – Чарльз тоже кричит шепотом, но ярко-зеленая острая мысль «Не знаю!» ввинчивается всем в мозг. – Простите.  
Из своего загадочного кулька он достает… Кастрюлю. Аналогия полная. Из «кастрюли» под разными углами торчит разнокалиберный микрочиповый хлам и припаянная ложка. Пока Эрик таращится, Чарльз сосредоточенно пристраивает всю эту неземную красоту у себя на голове. Из-под кастрюли шепот его гулок.  
– Сможешь удерживать пять пятьсот – пять шестьсот тысяч оборотов в минуту? – интересуется он.  
– Блины? [1] – уточняет Эрик.  
– Ага.  
Вместо ответа Эрик запускает магнитки вращаться. Туман шепотом корректирует его «быстрее», «еще», «еще», «не тормози», а потом, поймав нужный ритм, замирает, уставившись зеркалками в стену. Он почти не дышит, считывая колебания магнитного поля «блинчика» с фантастической частностью, разматывая их, как запутанный клубок тончайшего шелка, вытягивая одну нить за другой, одну дорожку за другой, соединяя кластеры, превращая тоновый писк эфира в наполненный информацией крик.  
Именно так он его чувствует – насыщенный тысячеглоточный вопль, режущий уши, адский звук, но ради Чарльза Туман готов терпеть. Чарльз этот вопль тоже слышит, наверное. По-своему.

Ведь Чарльз сейчас у него в голове. 

Время вытягивается и застывает леденцом, янтарной каплей. Откуда –то на металлическую поверхность вентиляционного рукава, в котором они лежат, ложится желтоватый отблеск вечера. Замечает его только Эрик. Чарльз и Туман, похоже, в состоянии транса.  
– Долго еще? – спрашивает он.  
Никто не отвечает. Внизу, под ними, в комнате есть люди, и Эрик опасается говорить громче. Он опасается, что эти люди могут услышать даже слабое шуршание жесткого диска. Эрику скучно, поддержанием вращения занята только часть его сознания, а частью он вяло раздумывает, что, должно быть, у Чарльза имплантирован дорогой мемори-чип, если он вот так, часами, может впитывать информацию. Но чип опасен, а обитателям Небесных Островов опасных имплантов не ставят, а, следовательно, Чарльз совсем не мажор сверху, ищущий приключений, а, значит, все его, Эрика, теории летят к черту, к черту. 

По металлическому полу пробегает дрожь. Это отражение судороги, скручивающей тело Чарльза, и в ту же секунду, в заливаемой желтым закатным светом трубе вечер перестает быть томным. Люди внизу поднимают адский шум, должно быть, что-то обнаружив. Чарльз не выказывает склонности к общению и склонности к выживанию – тоже, в широко раскрытых глазах его стынут неподвижные размером с копеечную монетку, зрачки. Туман оскальзывается-таки в своих дешевых кедах и валится, производя ужасный Г-Р-О-Х-О-Т. 

Эрик пинком указывает ему обратное направление, волочит тело Чарльза за ноги, уже не заботясь о шуме. Чарльзова самодельная суперкастрюля в какой-то момент достается неприятелю (они опережают преследователей всего лишь на какой-то поворот вентиляционной кишки, бегут, ударяясь локтями в стены). Вываливаясь в коридор – слава великому Некто, коридор пустой – Эрик с наслаждением влепляет прямо в дыру, из которой они выползли, люк, корежа его, заставляя его заклинить выход, выигрывая для них несколько минут и инкогнито. Затем он (с долбанным идиотом Чарльзом в руках) открывает оконную раму (болтики сыплются под ноги, как первые камешки при обвале) и делает шаг на внешний узкий парапет.  
Туман колеблется несколько секунд, вертя зеркалками, а затем присоединяется к ним. Эрик аккуратно ставит окно на место. 

На парапете ему очень страшно, и, чтобы не смотреть вниз, на смог, который на этом уровне очень близко и производит обманчивое впечатление мягкой поверхности, Эрик смотрит Чарльзу в лицо.  
Сукин сын Чарльз лыбится ему, расцветая в улыбке пыльной мордой. Супербелые зубы сукиного сына Чарльза несколько испачканы кровью, но впечатления это не портит.  
– Спасибо, друг мой, – думает ему Чарльз.  
Эрику хочется выбросить его вниз.  
Туман улыбается.  
В смог, перечеркнув янтарно-желтый закат, ныряет очередная сумасшедшая ласточка.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] – Т.е. магнитные диски жесткого диска компьютера. Автор грешит против истины. Большие сервера придерживаются стримерных технологий, но с «блинчиками» получалось интереснее.


End file.
